heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atom Ant
Atom Ant is a cartoon ant and superhero, created by Hanna-Barbera in 1965. Atom costarred in The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (sharing top billing with Secret Squirrel). In syndication, Atom Ant aired alongside Precious Pupp and The Hillbilly Bears. Biography Atom Ant (originally voiced by Howard Morris, then by Don Messick in later episodes) is a superhero ant operated out of an anthill in the countryside, where he possessed such things as a mainframe computer and exercise equipment. His powers mostly consisted of the ability to fly, superspeed, incredible strength, and invulnerability. His catchphrase was "Up and at 'em, Atom Ant!" He was often contacted by the police, who sent him out on an assignment. Some of these missions parodied the missions of Batman. The police force was constantly shown to be underfunded and inept, as they relied on Atom Ant to do all their police work. As seen in "Nobody's Fool," the only two police officers were the chief of police and deputy chief. The department only possessed one rusted patrol car. Atom Ant fights various villains including recurring ones like Ferocious Flea (voiced by Don Messick) and mad scientist Professor Von Gimmick. Episode listing Other appearances * Atom Ant later appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark and its spin-off series Yogi's Gang voiced by Don Messick. * In the early 1990s series, Yo Yogi! with Don Messick reprising Atom Ant. In the episode "Super Duper Snag," it was revealed that his Atomic Helmet is his source of power. * Hi-Tech Software released a budget labeled computer game for the Commodore 64 in 1990 called Atom Ant: Up and Atom. The idea of the game is to fly and collect a certain amount of bombs scattered around high rise buildings and 'atomize' them in a special bubble-like device at the top of each area (a game design influenced by Tehkan's Bomb Jack). * Cartoon Network produced a short cartoon in their "Groovies" series featuring Atom Ant which contained bits of audio tracks from the Atom Ant cartoon, as well as audio from the classic Cold War civil defense film, ''Duck and Cover''. The short can still sometimes be seen on Boomerang. * Atom Ant appeared in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. * Atom Ant as a picture made a cameo in the "Agent Penny" episode of the Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment of 2 Stupid Dogs. * Atom Ant made a cameo in a MetLife commercial that aired in 2012. * Atom Ant's catchphrase of "Up and Atom!" is also used by comic book superhero Radioactive Man in The Simpsons. * Atom Ant was featured in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Incredible Hippo" voiced by Maurice LaMarche. He appears as the defendant accused of radioactive contamination by the EPA. * Atom Ant makes a cameo in the Direct-to-DVD film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon in a picture. * In August 2011, it was announced that Warner Bros. will produce a Live-action/animated film, similar to Fox and Bagdasarian's Alvin and the Chipmunks. DVD release The episode "Up And Atom" is available on the DVD Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960's Vol. 1. The episode "Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant" is available on the DVD Saturday Morning Cartoons 1960's Vol.2. The episode "The Big Gimmick" is available on the DVD Best of Warner Bros. 25 Cartoon Collection Hanna-Barbera. Voices * Howard Morris as Atom Ant (Season One) * Don Messick as Atom Ant (Season Two), Ferocious Flea * John Stephenson as Narrator Production Credits *Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna *Story: Tony Benedict, Warren Foster, Dalton Sandifer, Michael Maltese *Musical Direction: Ted Nichols *Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Paul Sommer, Art Scott, Steve Clark, Art Davis *Voices: Don Messick, Howard Morris, Janet Waldo, Henry Corden, Allan Melvin, Paul Frees, Mel Blanc, Jean Vander Pyl *Animation Direction: Charles A. Nichols *Production Supervision: Howard Hanson *Animation: George Kreisl, Irv. Spence, Edward Aardal, Don Lusk, Bob Carr, Don Patterson, C.L. Hartman, Bill Hutten, Dick Lundy, Allan Wilzbach, Carlo Vinci, Ken Southworth, Jack Parr, Rudy Cataldi, Jerry Hathcock, Louis Kachivas *Layout: Willie Ito, Dick Bickenbach, Brad Case, Lin Larsen, Homar Jonas, Bruce Bushman, Alex Ignateiv, Walter Clinton, Morris Gollub *Background: Richard H. Thomas, Ron Dias, F. Montealegre, Bob Gentle, Fernando Arce *Camera: Frank Paiker, Charles Flekal, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Frank Parrish *Film Editing: Warner Leighton, Don Douglas, Larry Cowan, Greg Watson, Dan Finnerty, Tony Milch, Kenneth Spears, Ed Warschilka, Milton Krear *Sound Direction: Richard Olson *Atom Ant *Copyright C MCMLXV-VI Hanna Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19034 *RCA Sound Recording *This Picture Made Under the Jurisiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O *A Hanna-Barbera Production External links * * Atom Ant at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 6, 2012. * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Informational profile on Atom Ant. * Atom Ant episode guide at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Fictional ants Category:Television series about insects Category:Hanna-Barbera superheroes Category:NBC network shows Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1965 American television series debuts Category:1968 American television series endings Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Atom Ant Category:Don Messick Category:Don Messick/Creator Category:Howard Morris Category:Janet Waldo Category:Henry Corden Category:Hanna Barbera/Creator